1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing machine, and more particularly to an angle-adjustable thread processing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional thread processing machine 10, as shown in FIG. 1, generally comprises a platform 11 on which is disposed an arc-shaped rail 12, and a spindle head 13 is movably disposed on the arc-shaped rail 12, so that the angle of the spindle head 13 is changeable to cut a thread.
Since the spindle head 13 of the thread processing machine 10 moves along the arc-shaped rail 12, and the movement of the spindle head 13 requires the arc-shaped rail 12, which increases the size of the thread processing machine 10. Furthermore, it requires manual adjustment and calibration after the spindle head 13 is mounted on the arc-shaped rail 12, and the angle of the spindle head 13 is difficult to control in a precise manner.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.